Harry Potter and the Soldiers in the Shadows
by T-G man
Summary: After fighting Voldemort to a stalemate over and over, Harry is starting to lose his confidence that he can actually kill him. Luckily for Harry, Hermione has an idea that just might save him and the world. H/Hr Timetravel
1. Vago Tergum in Vicis

Disclaimer: I own none of this. JK Owns it all I am just playing with her puppets.

**A/N Okay this is the first story I have ever posted anywhere. I know it is probably a little rough, if anyone has any ideas on what to do to make it better, I will appreciate the ideas.**

Chapter 1: Vago Tergum in Vicis

_Somewhere in Scotland_

In a swirl of color, a group of fifteen appear out of nowhere on the outskirts of an abandoned town.

"Spread out and cover each others' back!" Harry ordered.

"Start working your magic, Hermione. And please go as fast as possible. I don't like being this out in the open." he pleaded.

"You think I like being out in the open? I can't even defend myself due to the fact that I have to cast the charms to see if it is even here!"

"Sorry, 'Mione." he replied, looking down, embarrased.

"Just don't forget to watch my back, and pay attention this time so we can get this done twice as fast as last time." she said, exasperated.

A Death Eater started approaching the area which Harry and Hermione were in. Harry went out a little to keep Hermione away from the battle as her wand was busying doing other more important things. _Must be an inner circle member, if they're coming to face me one on one._ As the Death Eater walked over, Harry caught a glimpse of long blonde hair.

"Potter, do you seriously think you can out-duel one of the best pureblood wizards in the Wizarding World? This is just going to be a complete waste of my time and talent." Lucius said while sneering at Harry.

"We'll see just how long you can last against me, you stupid inbred moron." Harry replied. While all this talk was going on, Harry prepared himself for the fight. _Reducto!_ "Take that, you bastard."

Lucius didn't see the blue light until it collided against his wand arm, obliterating it completely, wand and all. At this, Lucius let out a scream and touched a portkey that was in his pocket and vanished is a flash of color.

As Harry went back over to Hermione, a strong pain shot through his scar, which meant only one thing. _Bloody fucking hell, just what we needed. The stupid giant wanker Voldemort._ "Oh shit, we need to move faster, Hermione. He's coming here." Harry started to pace nervously. While pacing, he used his Legimency to check on just where Voldemort currently was. "Shit, he's just on the other side of the battlefield, Hermione!"

"You're not helping, Harry! I'm going as fast as I can!" she growled at him.

"DA, start getting ready to leave!" he yelled out to the group.

"It isn't here, Harry, at least not according to any of my detection charms." she said desperately.

"Let's start ordering everyone to get out of here then." Harry looked around at the battlefield before them. A streak of silver light came out of nowhere and hit Hermione in the shoulder.

"Bloody Hell!" Hermione screeched.

"Apparate, now!" Harry bellowed. Pops in different places echoed as Harry's team Apparated away from the huge battle. A shot of red light came flashing out of nowhere. "Damn it, that hurt!" he exclaimed as the cutting curse nicked his arm. After being hit, Harry Potter disappeared without a sound.

"FIND OUT WHERE HE WENT! I WANT ANSWERS!" Voldemort stalked off, cursing Harry Potter the whole way.

_12 Grimauld Place_

As everyone started showing up, Madame Pomfrey looked everyone over."What the hell did you run into? I thought you were checking on a new location, not getting into a battle with a contingent of Death Eaters!" she exclaimed while examining Harry.

"We were examining a piece of land out in Scotland, then all of a sudden we found ourselves surrounded by about twenty-five Death Eaters which caused the ensuing battle. How bad is everyone?" Harry asked, hoping that no one died this time.

"Well, the worst was Ron, who has a broken wrist, leg, and Cruciatus Curse exposure. After that, Luna was being held under the cruciatus for close to a minute. Other than that, it's mostly bumps and bruises." the matron explained while handing potions to Harry, Hermione and Luna to drink. As she poured a potion down Ron's throat, she added, "Hermione, I trust you can take care of yourself and Mr. Potter?"

"Of course, Madame." Hermione then grabbed Harry's hand and led him away from the makeshift medical room.

"How bad are you hurt, Hermione?" Harry asked as they started heading towards Harry's bedroom, as it had the most privacy.

"Nothing major, just a minor cut on my shoulder." she replied, shrugging off his attempt to look at it. Hermione healed the cut on her shoulder and his arm, then got up to leave.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Harry asked while he stared at her, perplexed.

"To the library. I have to finish up something." she replied evasively. She kept her head down so she didn't have to look him in the eyes.

"Hermione, you need to rest. I know for a fact you've been only getting at most three hours of sleep a night." Harry said while trying to look into her eyes.

"I'm fine, Harry. Plus, I really need to get this done as soon as I can." As she started to leave, he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Please, Hermione, go get some sleep. You really need it." he begged, hoping she could see the worry in his eyes.

"Fine, Harry, but you better believe I will be up in a few hours so I can finish my project." She stared at him, daring him to contradict her.

"Ok. Thank you, Hermione." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"See you later, Harry." She turned towards the door and opened it.

"Goodnight, Hermione." he said as she walked through the door.

_A Few Hours Later_

As Hermione awoke, she groggily looked around for Harry. The first thing she did when she realized he wasn't around was to wander downstairs to look for him. After she turned up nothing downstairs, she decided to call for one of the house elves maintaining the house. "Dobby?" Hermione called, after wandering around Grimauld looking for Harry.

Dobby appeared with a silent pop. "Yes, Mistress Grangey?" Dobby asked, so quietly she wasn't even sure she heard it.

"Where is Harry?" she asked authoritatively.

Dobby replied hesitantly. "He is on the roof."

"Thank you." She started heading towards the stairs. As she slowly crept up the stairs, she heard a voice speak very faintly.

"How does he always show up at the worst possible time? Why can't I beat him? Why does it always end in a draw? Why am I not good enough to take him out?" Harry kept repeating those questions to himself.

"Harry, you ok?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Why, Hermione? Why am I not good enough to take him out? I can't keep this up, Hermione." his voice rising as he went along.

"What if we could start this over, before he got his power base?" she asked him.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" he asked, while staring at her with rapt attention.

"What if I know of a way to go back to try all of this again?" She watched him to see his response.

"What are you saying, Hermione? Actually going back in time?"

"That is exactly what I'm talking about, Harry." she replied calmly.

"Hermione, you know the only way to go back in time is with a time turner and they only go back hours at most, not years!" He started to pace.

"Harry, give me just a little more time and I will show you what I'm talking about. Ok?" She got him to look at her and he saw the truth in her eyes, telling him to trust her.

"Alright, 'Mione. If I can do anything to help, just let me know, ok?"

"Well, you can come keep me company while I go do some more research."

"Lead the way." He offered his hand to help her up.

"Thanks, Harry." She took his hand in hers and led him into the library. She pushed him onto the couch. _Hmm, he looks a lot different than he used to. I wonder what's making him look so... different._ She pulled three books off of the shelves and went to the couch to start reading. After about twenty minutes, her mind started to wander. _Damn, I never thought he would distract me this much. What is so different about him? He has gotten a lot better looking but that's not it. Is it his change in attitude? THATS IT! He actually looks like he's sure he is gonna lose._ "Harry, what is up with you?"

Startled, he stammers "Wh-what, 'Mione?"

"I said, what is up with you? I've never seen you so depressed."

"You'll find out at the meeting. Speaking of which, I need to go prepare for. I'll see ya then, 'Mione, ok?" he asks, hurriedly walking out the door.

"See you then, Harry." she replied as she smiled knowingly. _At least I can put the finishing touches on this spell I made and make sure it actually works._ Smiling to herself, she got back to work. "Finally done!" she exclaimed 30 minutes later. "Time to get ready for the meeting."

_Harry's Room_

Harry was deep in thought as he paced his room. _Alright, Harry, you need to tell them how you feel,_ a voice that sounds a lot like Hermione said. "I can't, they look up to me to take care of them!" he yells at the voice. _Don't they deserve to know that you don't honestly believe you can anymore_? "Shut Up!" _Ah have no comeback for that one huh?_ the voice said snarkily. At this point, he grabbed his head as a headache started to build from arguing with himself. _Well, might as well get ready for the meeting and the blow up that is sure to happen,_ he thought to himself.

About twenty minutes later after he had showered and dressed, someone knocked on the door. "Yeah?" he asked as he was walking towards the door.

"It's time, Harry." Hermione said and started walking towards the sitting room which got converted into the briefing/meeting room.

"On my way down." he hollered to her.

_Sitting Room_

"Alright people, we all know why we're here. I am only gonna ask one thing of everyone in this room and that is please let me say what I want to say then we can discuss it, ok?" Everyone nods to his question which came out as more of a statement. "Ok, here it is. I'm not sure I'm able to beat Voldemort. In fact, I have a sinking feeling that he's gonna beat me. Because of this, I wanted to let everyone know I'm sorry I'm not able to live up to the expectation of completing the prophecy. I promise to try and hold him off long enough for you guys to get out of Britain so that you won't be killed. All I ask is that you don't spend too long waiting to leave because I don't know how much longer my luck is going to stick around." After he finished he sat back down and waited for the onslaught that he expected to come. When he heard nothing at all, he looked up. He couldn't believe that not a single person was yelling at him. Instead, they were all looking at him with an emotion on their faces he had never seen. Finally, Hermione stood up and dragged Harry out of the room and headed towards the library.

_Library_

As soon as they entered, Hermione shoved Harry into a seat. "Don't say anything until I'm finished, got it?" She glared at him, as if daring him to say something, which he didn't. "Good. Now first off, I can't believe this crap you're saying about losing to Voldemort! You know damn well that you can fight him to a standstill despite the YEARS of experience he has over you is a huge feat in itself. Okay, enough of that for now and on to other things. What in the hell made you think everyone would just abandon you? We are with you, win or lose, to the end. Don't ever forget that Harry. Now, the last thing. I finished everything on the idea I was talking to you about earlier. The spell should send the casters back to a specific time of based on two things. One, the amount of power between the casters, and the other, where exactly the casters want to end up. As long as the second item is within the first, everything should go back power, knowledge, memories, everything. If you want to tonight, we can cast it and try all of this to go back to before Voldemort built up the army he has right now."

"Are you serious, Hermione? You actually made a time travel spell? I thought it couldn't be done! Also, what do you mean, casters?" he said, hopeful that it could work. _If Hermione's serious, I can fix all this._

"Yes, Harry, I am serious." she answered, easily reading the hopefulness and then happiness in his eyes. "The spell should work with no problems if I have the calculations right. What I meant by casters is that is takes two people to cast this spell,\ due to the raw amount of power needed if you want to go back as far as you do." she said with a smile. _Like I would let him go by himself! He would change so much stuff that all of his knowledge would be useless!_ she thought to herself. "We can cast the spell right now if you wanted to." she said, eyeing him warily.

"Whenever your ready to do this, Hermione, let me know and I will be there." Harry said seriously.

"How about at midnight so we can both get some sleep? Because I don't know how this is going to work." she told him, eyeing the floor, embarrassed she did not have the answer.

"Sounds good, 'Mione. Meet here at midnight?" he asked while putting his hand under her chin, raising her face so he could look into her eyes.

"O-Ok, see you then." she stammered as she ran out of the room.

'What's with her?' he asked himself. _Isn't it obvious?_ He growled angrily at the damned voice that decided to show up again. 'If it was obvious would I be trying to figure it out?' Harry yelled at the voice._ Well you are little dense when it comes to females,_ the voice quipped back. 'Either give an answer or you shut up!' Harry was getting annoyed again with the voice. _If you can't figure it out then you aren't worth it,_ the voice said. 'What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?' Harry asked, desperately wanting an answer but the voice was quiet. _Damn it all to hell,_ Harry thought angrily.

_Midnight in Grimauld Library_

Harry and Hermione were both in the library as she showed him what to do to cast the spell. "Is that really all there is to it, Hermione?" he asked. He couldn't believe it was that simple.

"Yes, the hard part was figuring out the damn math to make it all work without killing the people using it." she replied, slightly put off that he thought it was that easy to create a spell.

"You'll have to teach me Arithmancy when we get back." Harry said excitedly.

"Of course, Harry." she replied enthusiastically, obviously happy that Harry wanted to learn the favourite subject she took in Hogwarts.

"Let's do this, Hermione." he said, seriousness in his voice.

"Alright then on three." she said, at which he nodded to her to begin the countdown.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

"Vado Tergum In Vicis!" they both shouted together. As the whole house heard the noise, they rushed into the library to see piles parchment turning into dust.

**A/N Okay this is the prologue, so to speak, for this story. I would appreciate any comments on what you guys think. In case anyone was wondering what _Vado Tergum in Vicis_ actually means, it is Latin for "go back in time". See y'all later.**


	2. Getting the Ball Rolling

**Disclaimer: Everything you see here is not mine. This all belongs to JK I am just borrowing them to amuse myself for a little while.**

**A/N: This chapter is a filler. Well here is the next part of this journey. I hope you guys like where this thing is going. Credit given to Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone for the inscription on Gringotts doors. Also I would like to give credit to my new beta Sparky who has been a huge help! Now onto this installment!**

Chapter 2: Getting the Ball Rolling

_3:00 a.m. Dursley Household _

Everyone is asleep in the Dursley house so no one is able to notice the bluish white glow that surrounds our young Harry.

_3:00 a.m. Granger Household_

As Harry is merging with his 11 year old self. Hermione is walking back from going to the bathroom. thump She spins around because she thought she heard a noise but since she doesn't see anything she goes back to her room to go asleep. As soon as she got back in her room and went back to sleep a pinkish white glow surrounded her also.

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

Harry shoots awake do to some noise. "DAMN IT BOY GET UP AND START OUR BREAKFAST!" Vernon Dursley belows from outside the door. _Damn it! I forgot I am still stuck with these bastards. Oh well might as well get their breakfast ready then I can start the planning to get out of here and make sure I don't ever have to come back. Wonder if the goblins will set it up for me. Well only one way to figure it out I guess._ While he was holding this conversation with himself he had gotten out of bed and dressed himself and was now heading towards the door.

As Harry is going down the stairs Dudley blows past him tripping him and making him fall down the last three steps. _Damn that is gonna hurt. _He said at the sprained wrist he just got. 'Thank god it is my left and not right. I can't wait until I can go get everything in place to escape this hell hole.' Harry walks into the kitchen holding his left hand close to his body with his right covering it.

"What happened to your wrist boy?!" Petunia hissed at him.

"Your son knocked me down the stairs - that is what happened!" Harry said while staring Petunia straight in the eyes with a look of malice on his face.

"DONT YOU DARE BLAME DUDDERS FOR THIS!" Petunia screamed at him. "Just cook breakfast and get started on your chores!" She said while going to the sitting room and her favorite spying spot.

Harry diligently made breakfast and told Petunia it was done and he was gonna start on the yard. 'Time to see if my magic came back with me.' he thought smirking slightly. He starts pulling weeds from the garden with his hands while at the same time wandlessly casting a gardening spell that makes all the weeds pull themselves out of the garden but just lay in their spot. Ten minutes later he is done gardening. _Well I should probably go talk with the goblins and get it all sorted out and hopefully never have to come back here._ He looks to see if his aunt is watching him, and after seeing the coast clear he he finds a twig and turns it into a portkey. A couple of seconds later he disappears without a single person noticing he is gone.

_Diagon Alley_

Harry appears at the apparation spot in a dark alley in Diagon Alley just outside the Leaky Cauldron. _Well these clothes are definitely not going to hide who I am. I think it might be time to see just how much of my wandless abilit__y__ came back with me. _He waves his hand in front of himself and watches as his clothes change from Dudley's hand-me downs to a nice set of robes. He waves his hand again and a cloak with a deep hood appears around him with the hood down. "Not bad if I do say so myself." Harry said with pride.

At this point Harry starts his walk down the alley towards the huge snow-white marble building that is known as Gringotts Wizarding Bank at the end of the alley. As he passed Quality Quidditch Supplies he sees the Nimbus 2000 sitting in the window display. _I can't wait until I can fly again! Good thing I can fend off dementors so this broom won__'__t be demolished._ he thought remembering all the times he flew before coming back. Pulling himself away from the window he starts again on his path towards Gringotts. As he continues on his way he sees Eeylops Owl Emporium and he remembers something important _HEDWIG! That is definitely going be my first stop after I finish with the goblins. After that I can get figure out a way to get in contact with Hermione since she should __be back also._ As he is approaches Gringotts he can't help but to stop and read the inscription on the doors:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

_Well no one can say that the goblins don't give a warning,_ he thought smirking as he remembered what could happen to Quirrell if the goblins catch him when he attempts to break into vault 713.

_Gringotts_

After going in the doors he walks over to the teller stations waiting for the goblin to recognize him. "Well are you going to tell me what you are standing there for or are you going to get out of my way so I can continue to conduct business?"

"I am sorry. I was just trying to find out about who I need to talk with to have my parents' will looked at." Harry said hoping that the goblin did not care that he spoke with the intelligence of someone close to twice his age.

"And who are you?" The goblin asked somewhat interested. To answer the goblins question he merely lifted up his bangs and showed off his famous scar. "Oh just one second sir and a goblin will be here to escort you. The manager would like to speak with you personally." The shocked goblin had quickly sent off a runner to let the director know that this specific person was one of the few people that Ragnok have ever requested to be notified if they ever appear by themselves.

About 3 minutes later a goblin was escorting Harry out of the main hall of the bank towards the director's office which very few humans have ever stepped into on the director's invitation. As they are walking Harry thinks he recognizes the goblin so he attempts to start a conversation with him. "Hello I am Harry Potter. What is your name?"

"My name is Griphook." The goblin replied bluntly.

"It is nice to meet you Griphook." He replied sincerely.

"We are here." Griphook replied then knocked and after the door opened he then started on his walk back to the lobby.

"Please come in Mr. Potter we have a lot to discuss." Ragnok said while motioning for Harry to enter his office.

"Thank you sir. And please just call me Harry. Also could you please let me know how come I am here not that I mind getting to meet the director of Gringotts, it is just that I never expected it." Harry said rambling badly.

"Mr-Harry please calm down nothing bad is happening I just like to meet the people who hold the largest accounts. As to why you are here with me is because I will personally handle the matter of your parents' will. Along with any other concerns that come up. Also feel free to stop by and see me if you need something taken care of." Ragnok said all of this while smiling showing all of his pointy teeth.

"Thank you Director..." Harry started to be interrupted by Ragnok.

"Just Ragnok please Harry."

"Ok Ragnok I am here for four main reasons. One I wanted to look into my parents' will I am not sure it was followed. The second thing I am here about is I was wanting to find out my holdings and I have been wondering if I will have to visit my vault every time I need to make a purchase. Third is that I was wondering about emancipation if my parents' will was not followed since it would feel awfully awkward to be adopted by a family when I will only see them a few months out of the year now that I am going to be attending Hogwarts in a couple of months. The fourth thing is if I have enough funds available to maybe open another account in the near future." Harry said noticing the weird stare he was getting from Ragnok.

"Okay lets deal with this one issue at a time ok?" He sees Harry nod so he continues on. "Okay first thing I will do is send off for the will of your parents so we may look at it." As he says this he writes something on a piece of parchment which disappeared as soon as he finished. "Next I will also send off for the Potter holdings." He signed another parchment that did repeated what the first did. "Now about your emancipation this is a tricky subject. The reason for this is like you said if the will was followed you will not be allowed obviously, but if it was not followed I am not sure the ministry will allow you to be emancipated before you turn thirteen years of age at which time you can also claim your head of house status." Harry frowned at hearing this, and was about to say something when Ragnok held his hand up to signify he was not done with this yet. "What we can do is if the will was not followed we can find you a suitable guardian of your choosing that the ministry approves is fit to take care of you, this issue we will not be able to deal with at this time it could be as long as a week until that is forced to be addressed so if you meet a family you like that will take you in we should be able to make them your guardians with minimal problems." Ragnok finished looking at Harry trying to gauge what his reaction would be.

Harry takes a deep breath to calm himself for his side on this conversation. "Okay Ragnok I still have a few questions about everything. First lets talk about my guardian, then we will start on the other stuff. First off what are the requirements and all of that for being a guardian? Isn't there some qualification to be a guardian, especially for the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Ragnok was surprised by the knowledge this little eleven year old was showing but thanks to years of experience with his work his was able to keep his features schooled. "As long as you approve of them there should not be any major problems, since you are the Boy-Who-Lived. That said if it turns out you made a bad choice it will be a lot harder to fix the mistake you made."

Harry was not sure what to think at hearing that for once his fame was actually going to work for him instead of against. "Okay that will work. Now my next question deals with you making the comment about personally meeting with your largest account holders. How much is this account and how much is accessible at any time? It would be a huge inconvenience to have my vault emptied on me by my guardian right now without my knowledge." He says this all the while thinking about just what Vernon would do if he knew Harry had any money at all.

Ragnok even more shocked at the sensibility of this young wizard thinks to himself 'This one just might be the one to change the wizarding world as we know it. I will have to watch him and if it looks like that is what is going happen I will have to show him that the goblins will support him completely.' As he finished this thought a goblin appeared with the papers he went off for earlier. "Well as to your question about how much you have this statement should answer that. According to this balance sheet the amount of money in the Potter vaults are around 300 million galleons with the number roughly doubling if you sold all the properties and artifacts in the estate. Also you or your guardian until you turn thirteen can only touch at most three percent of your funds unless I personally approve of it." At this Ragnok winked at Harry then continued. "Now for a little secret between you and me I will have no problems allowing you over that limit. The only reason the limit is there at all was to make sure any guardian you have can not drain your vaults. Also according to this sheet you have a trust vault that contains 100,000 galleons and automatically refills every year to that amount. I think that this trust account should be able to take care of the extra account you need I hope. On that account only you can touch it. This account was designed to get you through your seven years of schooling. Now one thing that has been brought to my attention is the fact that your account no longer has a manager, we will need to rectify this immediately so that your account maximizes its profit capabilities. Now personally I would recommend the goblin that I had lead you here..."

"You mean Griphook? He seemed pretty nice, a little uptight though." Harry asked still processing all the information.

"I will admit I am a little shocked you actually attempted to get to know the goblin you were doing business with. Also I agree he can be a little uptight as you said but that is just because he is a low level employee here and was trying not to get himself in trouble." Ragnok said while thinking. 'This one is surely going to mess with our world lets just hope he doesn't collapse it while doing so.'

"Why would you be shocked that I tried to know who was leading me to a meeting with someone?" Harry asked confused.

"Because Harry most wizards do not look at us as people they look at us as creatures." Ragnok said with obvious distaste.

"Well they are wrong then goblins are people just like all other races, and I for one will not treat you any differently." He spoke with a tone that showed he was speaking truthfully and with a desire to change this grave injustice.

"You are a very unusual wizard Harry. Now what else were you wondering about?"

"Okay lets hear what the will says then about my guardian." Harry said while scooting to the edge of his seat hoping that they did not put the Dursleys as potential guardians.

"Okay according to their will their was a list of four families that should get you. They are the Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, the Bones, the Longbottoms, and if none of these families were to take you you were suppose to go to a wizarding foster home or another magical family. Also you were not to under any circumstances go to the Dursleys. Am I mistaken in believing that your current guardians are the Dursleys?" Ragnok asked with a smile.

"You are correct Ragnok. Now another question about my potential guardian. Does it have to be one of the people or families on this list?" Harry asked as an idea was starting to form in his head.

"No Harry since the will was not followed if you know of a different family that has offered to take you in should be able to be your guardians. I take it you have an idea of who you would like to be your guardians?" Ragnok asked with a smirk.

"Yes but until I have it all checked out I believe it is best left unsaid. Also one last thing would I be able to get two keys for my vault I don't have one and I have another person I would like to be able to access this vault?" Harry said while thinking of Hermione and everything they needed to get done.

"Yes it is possible and can be done right now in order to key the other person in they must come here first. This is because we need a couple drops of blood for proof of identity and another to key them into the vault wards." Ragnok replied silently wondering if this really was Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived and if so what happens to an eleven year old to make them this grounded since most wizards two to three times his age are not that responsible.

"Just one last thing that I just thought of. Is there any way I can access the money without constantly having to visit my vault?" Harry asked hoping Gringotts had designed a check or credit card system.

"Yes we do we only offer it to our clients with reasonably sized accounts and since you qualify you can get a check book and a debit card both tied to your trust vault. The cost for setting that up is 5 galleons for the checkbook and 15 galleons for the debit card. If you sign this paper right here. We can have both ready for you before you leave today." Ragnok said while passing a paper to Harry which he signed. Then Ragnok handed Harry the checkbook.

"Okay Harry here is the debit card we just have to do one last thing to activate it, what you need to do is drop three drops of blood on the Gringotts symbol and it wil be keyed to you and your trust vault. After it is keyed it can never be lost and never used by anyone other than yourself." As he was saying this he handed Harry a silver dagger to prick his finger with, which he did quickly.

"Thank you Ragnok you have been a huge help hopefully we can meet more often and not always about business." Harry said while sticking his hand out for Ragnok to shake.

While gripping Harry's hand he replies. "I am pleased to have been of help to you today Harry. Also I would be thrilled to meet with you away from Gringotts as friends."

"Alright Ragnok it has been a pleasure doing business with you today I should be back in the next couple of days to get the guardian issue settled." Harry said while standing up.

"If you step through this door over here you will be transported to right outside of the main lobby." Ragnok said while pointing at a door on the side of the room.

"See you later Ragnok."Harry said in farewell then gets up and walks over and through the door.

_Diagon Alley_

After Harry walks out of the main doors of Gringotts he starts his walk back up the alley to get everything he needed to grab today. His first stop is Eeylops Owl Emporium where he purchased Hedwig. After getting Hedwig he went and got his wand from Ollivanders. Then he went to get parchment and quills so he could write Hermione a note and pray her parents don't freak out too bad. He then decided to wait until everything with Hermione was settled to go shopping for anything. After walking his way back to the Leaky Cauldron he asks Tom for a room for the night seeing as it is getting close to time to dinner he decided now would be a good time to write his letter to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am writing this letter in hopes that you remember who I am. We need to meet and see what all happened. We really need to talk about a few things I have learned today. If you don't understand what this letter says then just forget about it and burn it._

_From,_

_Harry_

After eating he looks at Hedwig and asks "Hey girl can you deliver this for me?" Hedwig hoots and sticks her leg out for him to attach the letter to. "Thank you girl." He then walks over and opens the window and watches her to fly out of it. He stands there and watches his owl until he can't see her anymore.


	3. Brief Update

Sorry that this is not a chapter update! I just wanted you all to know that I am working on it now. I had stopped when my current beta lost contact with me but now I have a new one who can deal with my craziness and turn it into something that is amazing.

T-G Man


End file.
